Idzumo
| birthday = May 3 | age = Unknown (at least three thousand) | gender = Male | height = 5'8" | weight = 143 lbs. | eyes = Pale brown | hair = Black | blood type = O- | unusual features = X-shaped scar on his chin | affiliation = Jūsanseiza | previous affiliation = Royal Guard (Gravity Force) | occupation = Quadrumvirate | previous occupation = High Marshall of the Ring of Three Captain of the Third Division | team = Jūsanseiza | previous team = Third Division | partner = Quadrunvirate Fūma Kotarō | previous partner = None | base of operations = Mujinnoykō | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = | status = Active | shikai = Aōkote | bankai = Not yet revealed }} Idzumo (最初の部分, Japanese for "original field") is a powerful shinigami that was once the Captain of the Sixth Division, before being replaced by 's grandfather. After being replaced by the Kuchiki clansman, Idzumo was offered the position of Marshall in the Ring of Three in the Royal Guard, which he accepted almost immediately. Several months after being joining the Royal Guard, the current High Marshall retired, leaving her position vacant. Seeing this as an opportunity to gain more respect from the Soul King, he elected himself as the next High Marshall, which he was graciously given by his fellow guardsmen in the Ring of Three. However, his mind soon became corrupt and he defected, where he'd soon meet the Jūsanseiza and be recruited into their ranks. He is currently a member of the Quadrumvirate, the four leaders of Jūsanseiza, although he has plans of his own to overthrow his fellow Quadrumvirate and become the supreme leader of the organization. Appearance Quite handsome in his youth, Idzumo has since become a decrepit old man who's barely recognizable by his oldest of friends. During his younger days, he was known for his flawless appearance, with all women, as well as men, drooling over him. However, after years of stress, his face has become a sack of potatoes, as with the rest of his body. Besides his physical appearance, Idzumo is constantly seen wearing a large kimono that falls just below his feet. On the outside of his kimono, he is typically seen with a black shall, which is kept up by a white piece of cloth around his waist. This shall covers a large part of his right side, along with his right arm and the lower portion of his body completely obstructed from view. When outside the shall, his right arm is shown to be locked in three large arm braces, which are, in actually, the sealed form of his zanpakutō. Besides personal attire, Idzumo has most of the right side of his face, as well as his forehead, wrapped in a sort of bandage, although it is unknown what is under these bandages. He also possesses a rather strange-looking "x"-shaped scar covering his chin, a fatality of battle that not even Idzumo knows where he received it. He has surprisingly long hair, although most of it is held up by the bandages surrounding his forehead. As for footwear, he has been known to wear the traditional sandals of the shinigami. Personality Idzumo has two distinct personalities. His true personality is usually hidden unless he is alone, as he trusts no one with the truth. His "persona", as he calls it, is his public personality. This personality is a very carefree, happy-go-lucky guy who is easily amused and distracted by the littlest things. He's incredibly lazy, never wanting to do chores. Even though he plans to overthrow the rest of the Quadrumvirate, he would rather just sit around and daydream, saying "it takes less effort to do." He is compared to in terms of personality, as he is always late, lazier than lazy and considerably carefree. In this facade, he has been shown to play the part of the victim in what he calls "the play we call life,"'' Although this personality is merely an illusion to fool the Jūsanseiza, he prefers to continue to display this personality when alone, as he believes the remainder of th Quadrumvirate are always watching him. However, at certain times, Idzumo will completely throw away his public personality and reveal his true personality. Once his actual personality comes out to play, he is shown to be an extremely cruel, emotionless man who deems others as insignificant beings. His hatred, which is completely hidden by his former facade, reveals its ugly face to the world. This hatred, having been locked away for, what can be, years at a time, is usually followed by acts of incredible aggression, such as smashing objects, as well as threatening to rip the head off of an opponent. Not unlikely, Idzumo is prone to get angry over the most unimportant things. While displaying his ''"true form,"'' as he's named it, he is much more intellectual, easily finding a solution in the tightest of spots. Even if he is using his public personality, Idzumo will completely shed it when entering into a battle. While facing an opponent, he is shown to be calm, cool, and collective, rarely showing any emotion towards an adversary. While in battle, he can quickly analyze an opponents strengths and weaknesses, then developing a battle strategy to use their weaknesses, as well as strengths, to his advantage. During battle, he's often seen giving his opponents backhanded compliments, which he has stated means he has absolutely no respect for them. If he appears to be winning by a huge margin, he will begin to get cocky, which can cause him to slip up much more than when the fight is more balanced. When he's cocky, he has been shown to go as far as taunt his opponents, saying they are a disgrace to their species, or something to that effect. His most prominently displayed ability, much like the rest of the Quagrumvirate, is his intellect, which has given him a name within Soul Society as one of they're smartest enemies, which only makes him much more dangerous. History ''More soon... Synopsis *Crimson Fields (first appearance; canon) Powers and abilities : Like most of the Quadrumvirate, Idzumo possesses a remarkable amount of spiritual energy. Having been living for over three thousand years, he has had plenty of time to further increase this amount, to the point that he must lower it significantly before any Lieutenant-level shinigami can sense it, with very few Captain's that can sense it without him lowering his reiatsu. Due to this incredible amount, he is capable of causing a rather large-scale shockwave by releasing a minimal amount of spiritual energy. This shockwave is able to flatten an entire city, which may be why Idzumo prefers to fight in uninhabited areas. His reiastu has been compared to , who is easily capable of causing a Lieutenant to collapse. : Due to his zanpakutō not being in the form of any sort of blade, Idzumo has relied on his close combat skills since his days in the Shinō Academy. Since he has used it as his primary offensive ability ever since his youth, he excels considerably in the field of combat. He has been shown to easily dispatch a number of enemies in seconds without feeling fatigued. Although he has used hakuda all his life, he has failed to learn any actual techniques, which is why he is not as superior in the field as he would hope. Even with this setback, he continues to be one of the best hand-to-hand combatants in Jūsanseiza. Keen Intellect: Possibly Idzumo's greatest strength is his ability to quickly analyze an opponent's strengths and weaknesses, and then almost instantly develop a strategy to counter their strengths, and use those weaknesses to his advantage. However, after years of being out of the field, only time will tell if this ability has withstood the test of time... *'Hypnosis Immunity:' Knowing fully well that illusions are a pain in the arse, Idzumo has trained his brain to prevent it from being swayed by illusions. Since he possesses a reality-warping ability, which is essentially an illusion-based ability, he can withstand illusions from the most powerful of sources, whether they be from kidō or zanpakutō. However, this ability hasn't been demonstrated since his time as a Marshall of the Royal Guard, which could possibly mean his mind is weaker than it was in the days he was in the Royal Guard, but this is merely speculation at this point. : Having been around for over three millennia, and then some, Idzumo has been shown to be exceptionally skilled in this specific art of hohō, outclassing many of the masters in the Gotei 13. Given that he has tens of thousands of years under his belt, it isn't shocking that he would be one of the leading users of shunpō. Already fast in his own right, Idzumo's speed is further augmented by the art of flash steps. When using shunpō, the old geezer is capable of surpassing even the most adept of users, even going as far as stating that he is as fast, if not faster, than herself. However, this is merely speculation, as he's never actually faced the Shihōin family heir. Master Manipulator: Due to having years of experience, Idzumo has perfected his use of the art of manipulation to the point that he is as good a manipulator as , but Idzumo has admitted that he is nowhere near the level Aizen is. With the art, Idzumo has been shown to sway most, if not all, allies to see all the pros of his ideas or plans, but none of the cons. However, several of the members are too iron-willed to be swayed by his words, which makes making them see his way is the right way much more difficult. This setback has caused a large blow to the geezer's ego, due to the fact that he's not use to "being wrong". *'Disguise Extraordinare:' Being in possession of Genjitsumi, Idzumo is capable of changing his appearance for a brief time, which is what allowed him to evade the Onmitsukidō after defecting from the Royal Guard. While using his reality-warping abilities, Idzumo can change himself to match anyone he chooses, down to the voice. This shape-shfting is perfect, as he is yet to be discovered by anyone other than the rest of the Quadrumvirate. : Since he's in possession of reality-warping powers, Idzumo believes that Kidō is an unneeded skill on the battlefield. Due to this, he rarely partakes in the learning of Kidō, much less the use of the art. His level of knowledge in the fundamental form of combat is quite lacking, shown when he was unable to distinguish between a Hadō and Bakudō spell. As for use, Idzumo has been shown to only be able to use Bakudō #7 -Giragira with the incantation, and the spell was weaker than usual. Stats Genjitsumi Most certainly Idzumo's most well-known ability is Genjitsumi (現実味, Japanese for "(sense of) reality"), which grants Idzumo the ability to dissolve the boundaries between imagination and reality after unbolting his zanpakutō from his arm, effectively making his mind the basis for the whole fight. With this ability, Idzumo is capable of creating anything he pleases, as long as he has enough spiritual energy to create and sustain it. Probably his most widely used ability is his control over death. While using Genjitsumi, Idzumo may decide to take a direct attack to a vital organ, but remain unharmed. However, there are certain conditions to this ability: he must see the attack coming, or at least know it's coming, and that he may only use this ability four times every two days, as anymore would kill Idzumo. Although he can change reality around him, he may not affect his opponent's reality, such as impaling them through the heart by just making a javelin appear there. Another setback to this extraordinary power is that he may only use it for a grand total of five to ten minutes, depending on how much of it's power he uses, since it requires a enormous amount of spiritual energy to sustain Genjitsumi's ability. It should be noted that Idzumo is unable to use his zanpakutō while using this ability. Zanpakutō Idzumo's zanpakutō, named Aōkote (あおうこて, Japanese for "grandfather gauntlet"), is a rather unusual zanpakutō. Aōtoke is unique due to the fact it takes the form of a goldenrod-coloured gauntlet with three, distinctive arm braces that covers Idzumo's whole forearm. It is later revealed that Idzumo's zanpakutō is actually in a constant release, although Aōkote's ability cannot be activated until he speaks its release phrase. *' :' To release his shikai, Idzumo must speak the phrase "Take the road less traveled" (道路は以下の旅てください; Dōro wa ika no tabite kudasai), which will cause a pillar of spiritual energy to envelop Idzumo's person. After the reiastu has disappeared, Aōkote will be shown to have vanished, although his arm that is normally covering in the eyes seen when Idzumo uses Genjitsumi seems to be a normal arm. :Shikai Special Ability: Aōkote's abilities are very unique for a zanpakutō. His ability is to create a "sea," if you will, of his spiritual energy. Within this "sea," Aōkote can manipulate the spiritual energy to create attacks formed by spiritual energy. These attacks can range from creating netting of spiritual energy, to a full-out Cero, even though he isn't a hollowfied zanpakutō spirit. Although such a general ability seems incredibly weak, it allows for many diverse attacks with no real pattern to them, which makes Aōkote a very lethal zanpakutō. *' :' Not yet revealed. It should be noted that several members of Jūsanseiza have told Idzumo not to release it "before the times come." Behind the scenes Idzumo's appearance is based on Danzō Shimura, while his Genjitsumi ability is based off of Danzō's Izanagi technique, as well as The Joker while in the Emperor Joker storyline. This character is set to be the main antagonist of the authors own personal stories, while starring as one of the many main antagonists in Gravity Force's storyline. Trivia *According to the Bleach Databook: UNMASKED, Idzumo's: :*theme is "Defying Gravity" from the broadway musical Wicked. :*hobbies include: pottery, long walks, napping. :*dislikes: the Gotei 13, Royal Guard and arrogant people. :*wishes to fight Iwanaga Yamatsumi and defeat the ancient woman. Category:Articles by Koukishi